Web content results, for example search results, search suggestions, links, and advertisements, are generally displayed based on content relevance, demographical differences, and user location. Such web content results are often not relevant to most users. Moreover, the web content results that are relevant are usually not displayed at top of the web content results, thereby not meeting desired requirements of the users. Search algorithms currently generate and rank the web content results based on the content relevance to a search query of a user or based on profile of the user. Further, the search queries are at times incorrect or incomplete, thereby not leading to intended web content results.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for an efficient technique to improve relevance of web content and search queries.